The Theory of Attraction
by SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: It's been 3 years since they had separated from each other and went into ctor Von Doom currently resides in his castle in Latveria and Loki Laufeyson live in a rural area not far outside New York City.Loki has become a reclusive musician to make money for a living;After a Conversation Doom senses Loki's distress and and visits him causing a long over due reunion.
1. Both Sides Of The World

**Ok, so this is going to be a multi-chapter fic, based on the Only Lovers Left Alive movie. Something's have been changed to fit the story. Hope you enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

Spinning. The world was spinning as two people on different sides of the world woke up. Both woke up and stared at the ceiling; one with emerald green eyes stares up, unblinking to his white ceiling; the other with deep rich brown eyes blinked a few times. Both got out of bed to dress, but for now let's stick with the brown eyed man. His physique is very well tone; strong muscles, good sight, and excellent hearing. His mind is a different matter altogether; he is what one would consider a genius. His mind is constantly at work on inventions and equations. But tonight his mind isn't on inventions or equations. He's hungry. Not for food, but for blood. Not just any blood, demon blood. It fuels not only him but his magic; he's a sorcerer. One of a kind as well; he mixes science and magic to make his creations. But for now he's getting dress. He puts on black jeans, black shirt, and black boot. He grabs a black shawl and makes a makeshift hood before wrapping it around his face. He puts on some opaque sunglasses, before he grab a black jacket and walks out into the night. It's almost midnight where he is, very few people are in town due to superstition among the community. He soon walks into a little store where there were no occupants, with the exception of the young woman standing behind the counter scribbling in her book.

"Hello Talia," He said to her.

She looks up at him smiling and said to him "Hello my lord, here for your usual?"

"Why of course," he said to her.

Talia smiled at him and said "She'll be happy to see you, come sit."

He takes a seat as Talia goes into the back room and comes out with another woman. She's wearing a form fitting green dress, which had a V-cut in the front and back. She smiles at him and says "Lord Victor Von Doom of Latveria; it's been too long."

Doom smirked at her and said "Morgan Le Fay of Camelot; it hasn't been that long."

The two laughed, until Doom said "May I?" pointing to the shawl still wrapped around his face.

"You may," Morgan said with a slight nod.

Doom took off his sunglasses and unwrapped his shawl from his face. Morgan watched him intently before saying to him "You're still as handsome as the day I first met you."

"Be careful Morgan," Doom said touch of Smirking playing on his lips "I'm not that old."

Morgan laughed at him, before she put a white plastic bag on the table. Doom looked at it and asked "Is that the really good stuff?"

"It's imported from France," Morgan said "I got someone who can deliver a fresh batch every month."

"Hm, well I propose a toast then," Doom said "Here's to never going hungry again."

"I'll drink to that later," Morgan said.

"It was nice seeing you again, my friend." Doom said getting up bag in hand.

"It was nice seeing you too, Victor." Morgan said.

Doom put his sunglasses and shawl back on before walking back home to his castle.

*o*O*o*

Now on the other side of the world the green eyed man was already dress. At the moment he was combing his raven black hair back. His skin was pale as Ivory which contradicted with where he lived. New York to be exact, he lived a couple of miles outside the city in a rural area. At the moment he's waiting for someone; until then he sits on the sofa on his laptop looking for new music ideas. He makes music for a living, it's mostly underground music but he enjoys making it. He then hears his doorbell ring; he checks out his window to see a figure in a brown trench coat waving at him. He then walks downstairs and opens the door, before saying to the figure "What took you so long?"

The man then said "A) I was making sure S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't following me and B) the stuff you asked for are seriously heavy."

He then notices the guitar cases on his porch, he picks up two and beckons the man inside making small talk among the two…

"So how's it going Loki? The man asked him.

"Same as always," Loki said to him "How's killing people going, Deadpool?"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Deadpool said "Call me Wade, I'm off the clock."

Loki gave him half of a smirk, before he pulled out a wad of rolled up hundreds and handed it to Deadpool as payment.

"So is there anything else you want me to get you?' Deadpool said.

"There is actually," Loki said.

"Lay it on me," Deadpool said taking out a notepad and a pen.

"I need a bullet, it needs to be made of pure silver and infused with this…" Loki hands Deadpool a tube with a red substance in it.

"Ok got it," Deadpool said leaving "I'll see you tomorrow."

After Deadpool left Loki teleported into the city, he landed outside an apartment building. Loki looked around before walking up to the building and buzzing in before he walked up to the 3rd floor and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A woman said from the other side.

"It's me Wanda," Loki said.

Wanda Maximoff open her door and said "Hey let me get it from the kitchen."

Loki nodded and step inside, he then said to her "How do you get the demon blood by the way?"

"I summon them," Wanda said handing him a duffle bag "Then I kill them."

"And you drain their blood," Loki said handing her a stack of hundreds.

"I purify it first," Wanda said "So you don't get sick."

"Thank you," Loki said before teleporting home.

*o*O*o*

Which brings us to now; the two had shot glasses filled with demon blood. They stare at the purple-ish black liquid in the glass; both touched the triangle shape Jade pendant on their wrist before toasting to each other even when they're both thousands of miles apart from each other. The two then drank before they were overcome with an aurora of ecstasy as power flooded their vein regenerating their magic. The world started spinning again; both closed their eyes in hopes the world would never stop spinning.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, so this was chapter one. What do you think? Review please.**

**Luv,**

**SuicideSquadGirl13**


	2. The Lovers Reunion

**Chapter 2 people, enjoy!**

***o*O*o***

Doom laid on his bed, the after of the demon blood had worn off. Doom then pulled out his IPhone and called someone he hadn't spoken to in a while. Loki was lazily playing one of his guitars, when his phone rang. He didn't bother to check the caller ID.

"Hello," Loki said sounding bored.

"Loki," Doom said softly.

Loki sat straight up and said "Victor?"

"Yes?" Doom said.

"Hang on I want to see you," Loki said grabbing his laptop and started typing as Doom switch to FaceTime mode and turned his phone horizontally. Soon Doom's unmasked face showed up on Loki's flat screen and Loki's face showed up on Doom's phone.

Loki gave Doom a ghost of a smile and said "Your still as handsome as ever."

Doom smiled lightly and said "I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"Well it's true," Loki said.

"So how have you been?" Doom asked titling his head to the side slightly "You look a bit tired."

"As well as I can be without you," Loki said.

"Is something wrong Loki?" Doom asked his brows furrowing together "Are you having supply problems?"

Loki didn't say anything he just stared at Doom.

"What's the matter Loki?" Doom asked "Can't tell your own husband what's wrong?"

"I'm not having supply problems," Loki said rubbing the back of his neck "I just…miss you."

Doom pulled his worried face before he said "Well, why don't you come visit me? You used to love Latveria."

Loki just kept silent; Doom sighed and said "Alright fine, I'll come visit you."

Loki smirked and said "When can I be expecting you?"

"Two days from now," Doom said "I'll see you soon."

"Victor, wait," Loki said.

"Yes?" Doom said.

"I love you, so much," Loki said.

Doom gave him a smile and said "I love you too."

Doom put his fingers to his lips to stimulate a kiss, and Loki pretended to catch it. Doom then disconnected the feed, before flopping on his back wondering how a simple hello turn into him traveling halfway across the world just to see his husband. Loki on the other hand, had quickly grabbed a sketch pad and started drawing his husband's face while it was still fresh in his memory.

*o*O*o*

Doom was waiting by the lake for Morgan. He was in his armor so anybody walking by would recognize him. After what seemed like an eternity, Morgan showed up with sunglasses on, even though it was nighttime.

"Hey there you are," Doom said 'What took you so long?"

"Talia insisted on practicing her craft tonight," Morgan said looking over the water.

"Hm, well I leave tomorrow," Doom said.

When Morgan didn't answer him Doom looked over to her and said "Morgan?"

"Hm," Morgan said snapping out of whatever dazed state she was in "Oh sorry, was I gone?"

Doom chuckled and said "Darling, you were miles away."

"Eh?" Morgan said causing Doom to chuckle once again.

"But I have a question for you," Morgan said "You two can't live without each other, why not live together?"

"Oh it's complicated," Doom said "With S.H.I.E.L.D practical breathing down our necks, we thought it was best to live apart."

"And how long ago was that?" Morgan asked.

"3 years ago," Doom said.

"You know, your husband is very dramatic," Morgan said "And suicidal."

Doom chuckled and said "Let's just hope he's dramatic."

Morgan just hummed in agreement before saying "Before I forget to tell you, I had a dream about the notorious little friend of your."

"Who?" Doom said 'Wait let me guess, Amora?"

"Yes, I think she's looking for you," Morgan said

"Let's hope not," Doom said before getting up and said "I have to go, I'll see you in two weeks."

"Tell Loki I said Hi, will you?" Morgan said.

"Sure," Doom said walking away.

*o*O*o*

Loki was sitting around tuning his guitar; he had clean up his place a bit for when Doom came. Loki had even gotten him a gift; Loki then heard his doorbell ring. Deadpool was at his door with what he had asked for…

"Hey I got it," Deadpool said handing him the bullet.

"Thanks Wade," Loki said to him.

"Hey I can't stay long" Deadpool said "I have a contract waiting."

Loki nodded as Deadpool left. Loki then went upstairs and put the bullet in his 38 mm revolver. Loki stared down at the gun before dropping it into his bedside drawer; He then flopped down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling.

*o*O*o*

Doom was on his private plane reading **_Machiavelli's The Prince._** Doom then heard footsteps coming towards him, he looked up to see the co-pilot bowing before he said "My lord, we will land shortly."

Doom dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Doom put down his book and looked at his phone; he had a text message from Namor…

**Namor**: _I'm at the Embassy; tell me when you're near._

**Doom**: _I just landed; I'll be there in 15 minutes._

Doom knew as soon he enters American air scape, S.H.I.E.L.D's eyes would be on him. He knew that Fury didn't know Loki's location, so he needed to be careful. Doom had packed light for this trip; two small sliver suitcases fill with nothing but books he thought Loki might enjoy, and a backpack with two spare cloaks one green, one black and spare armor. As soon as Doom got into his limo, he texted Namor and Norman Osborne. Doom knew S.H.I.E.L.D would be reading his text messages. So he had talk to them before hand to create a diversion in case Fury sent someone to track his every move. When Doom was at the embassy he gave Namor his car keys and Namor drove them both to Norman's penthouse where Norman had a car ready to avoid any tails. Doom thanks the two of them before giving directions to where Loki was staying.

*o*O*o*

Loki was writing down song notes when he heard a car pull up on his street; he looked out his window to see a person in a green cloak step out the car. Loki went downstairs and looked out another window and saw Doom getting his luggage from the driver. Loki waited for the driver to leave before he open the door. Doom was halfway to the door but stop when he saw Loki standing in the doorway. Doom set down his suitcases and backpack, and stared at Loki. Loki came down his steps not once taking his eyes of Doom. When the two were inches apart, Loki said "It's nice to see you."

"You as well," Doom said.

Loki smiled and extended his hand, which Doom took and said "Don't forget my bags."

Loki chuckled and pick up Doom's bags before carrying them inside and setting them down. Doom was still standing outside on the porch, so he said "May I enter?"

Loki nodded and said "You may."

Doom steps inside and Loki shuts the door behind him. Loki says to him "You'll be more comfortable upstairs.

"Trying to get me into bed already," Doom said playfully.

"No," Loki said with a smile "There's more space for us upstairs."

Doom followed Loki upstairs to find a more comfortable living space surrounded by instruments of all kind.

"I see your music is going well," Doom said.

Loki set Doom's things down on a chair, before turning around and saying "It's mostly underground stuff."

"I know," Doom said "I listen to your music in Latveria."

"You've been listening?" Loki questioned.

"Of course, I have," Doom said "You've always had an incredible gift with music."

Loki smiled and asked "Are you jet lagged?"

"Very much so," Doom said looking at the time, it was 5:30 in the morning and he hadn't slept for about 19 hours.

"Well, we can sleep in my bed," Loki said leading Doom to his bedroom "I'll give you some privacy if you want to change."

Loki was about to leave when Doom stopped his and said "You can stay."

Loki stopped and turned around: Doom then turned his back to Loki and started to undress. He pulled back his hood and took off his helmet along with his mask; he then undid the brooches on his cloak along with his belt. Once his cloak and tunic were on the floor he took off his gauntlets and the rest of his armor leaving him in boxer shorts. Loki had walked up to stand directly behind Doom, and wrapped his arms around Doom's waist and said "You have two healing cuts on your back and a healing bruise, explain."

"Experiment gone wrong," Doom said "I got thrown back against the wall, and some glass got in my back."

Loki slowly traces the cut on his back and Doom turned his head to the side to meet Loki's eyes. Loki then leaned up and kissed him before pulling away and said "I'm glad I have you back, it's been too long."

Loki then took Doom's hand and led him to his bed and said "You'll need your strength tomorrow; we have a lot to do."

Doom got into bed and said "What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see," Loki said getting as close as possible Doom before falling asleep next to him.

*o*O*o*

**Ok, kind of a longish chapter but I hoped you enjoyed and review.**

**Luv,**

****SuicideSquadGirl13**  
><strong>


	3. Entanglement

**Ok, new chapter! I have been in school for a while so my updates may come late because I'm trying to focus on school, so enjoy.**

***o*O*o***

"Von Doom is back in New York," Fury said pulling up a screen for the Fantastic Four and the Avengers "He is currently at Norman Osborne's penthouse to probably to escape our eyes but we've been monitoring him."

"Any activity?" Natasha asked.

"None so far," Fury said "But if their planning something we'll be the first to know."

*o*O*o*

Doom was waiting for Loki to come back with something for his back. The two decide to have sex that afternoon; Doom then remember why he kept a cooler and a first aid kit under his bed.

"I'm sorry,' Loki said carefully putting the ice on Doom's back 'It's been a while since anybody has made me feel…like that in a while."

"Its fine,' Doom said sitting up "Where's the rubbing alcohol?"

Loki handed him the rubbing alcohol and said "Careful I charm it."

"Does it make skin heal faster?" Doom asked him while pouring some on a rag.

"Yes, but you need to dab once or twice," Loki said taking the rag from Doom and said "Let me do it."

As Loki cleaned Doom's back, Loki said "I remember when I used to patch you up like this."

Doom gave him a small smile and said "It seems like a long time ago."

*o*O*o*

**_6 years ago…_**

_Doom hissed quietly as he carefully pulled another glass shard from his forearm and put it in the bowl. Doom had been battling the Fantastic Four and had managed to get himself injured by falling on someone's windshield; his arm had gotten stuck and Grimm was charging full speed at him. Doom ended up yanking the entire windshield out the car and smashing it in Grimm's face. The problem was when he did; he embedded the glass in his arm. So he was now at the Latverian Embassy in his lab pulling glass out of his arm. Doom had just finished pulling the glass shards that were visible; he put his arm under a magnifying glass, got a medical tray, and started to pull the deeper shards out of his skin. Doom was about to pull one near one of his veins, when Loki had come downstairs looking for him and said "Victor?"_

_It surprised Doom to hear Loki's voice, that his hand slipped and he nearly clipped his own vein. Luckily, he didn't but caused himself enough pain to hiss loudly._

_"__Victor are you ok?" Loki asked walking towards him._

_"__No, not really," Doom said moving out of the way to show Loki his arm._

_To Doom's confusion, Loki's expression change from nonchalant to worry in a matter of seconds. Loki then said "You'll never get done that way, let me see your arm."_

_Doom raised an eyebrow under his mask at Loki and said "I nearly clipped my vein because of you."_

_"__I'm sorry," Loki said "But at least let me try."_

_Doom didn't say anything but gave Loki his arm. Loki started to murmur something, then every bit of glass stuck in his arm was suspended mid-air before dropping on the table. Doom looked down at his arm to see the skin completely healed._

_"__There you go," Loki said._

_As he started to walk away Doom said "Thank you."_

_"__Loki stopped in his tracks, and turned his head to the side slightly. It was enough to see Loki blushing; Loki said "You're welcome." And he walked off._

*o*O*o*

"So, what do you want to do today?" Loki asked finishing up Doom's back.

"I'm really hungry," Doom said "I didn't bring any blood on the plane."

"I got the good stuff," Loki said smirking, before he got up and walked off leaving Doom to get dress.

Doom decided on one of Loki's long black robes that went all the way to the floor. Doom walked out to find Loki pouring blood into wine glasses…

"Why wine glasses?" Doom asked him.

"It's something I want you to try," Loki said pulling out a bottle of white wine and poured it in the blood.

Loki picked up both glasses and handed one to Doom who was now sitting on the couch. Loki sat next to him and said "Cheers to our reunion."

"Cheers," Doom said.

The two clink their glasses together. Loki gulp his down, while Doom drank his slowly to savor the flavor of it.

"So what do you think?" Loki asked him.

"It the perfect mixture of sweet and bitter," Doom said.

"Kind of like us," Loki said.

Doom raised his eyebrow at Loki and asked "Who's the sweet one?"

The two then laughed at the apparent sarcasm before Loki said "Come on let's get dress."

"Where are we going?" Doom asked.

"Some place wet," Loki said.

*o*O*o*

Loki had blindfolded Doom and led him somewhere farther away from his house. After a good 5 minutes Loki said "Ok, ready to get wet?"

"Wait, Loki what are you…" Doom didn't finish his sentence because Loki shoved him pretty hard in ice cold water. When Doom came back to the surface he was practically ripping of the blindfold to glare at Loki who was laughing his head off at Doom's reaction.

"Not funny," Doom deadpanned swimming towards the bank.

Loki was still laughing, so Doom tried to get him back; but when Doom tried to push Loki in the water, Loki grabbed Doom's arm taking him with him. The two ended up laughing at each other before swimming lazily, kissing each other in between. The two where now on their back staring up at the sky.

"I miss times this," Loki said looking up at the star filled sky.

"I do to," Doom said glancing over to Loki before saying quietly "Loki?"

"Yes," Loki said.

"You said something earlier before we left about entanglement?" Doom said looking over to him "What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, it's something I had read about in one of the books you brought with you," Loki said.

Doom then rolled on his stomach and said "Well then, tell me now about entanglement. Einstein's spooky action at a distance. Is it related to quantum theory?"

"Hm. No I mean, it's not a Theory it's proven." Loki said to him.

"How it's go again?" Doom asked.

"When you separate an entwined particle and you move both parts away from the other, even at opposite ends of the universe, if you alter or affect one, the other will be identically altered or affected." Loki said pointing upward at the stars as he talked.

"Spooky," Doom said looking up at what Loki was point to "Even at opposite ends of the universe?"

"Yeah," Loki said taking Doom's hand "Spooky Action at a distance."

Doom looked down at Loki and said "Come on, let's go back it getting a bit too cold for me."

*o*O*o*

**Ok, end of chapter 3, Chapter 4 coming soon! Review please!**

**Luv,**

****SuicideSquadGirl13****


	4. A Very Rude Interruption

**New chappie! I hope you guys enjoy!**

***o*O*o***

Loki and Doom were essentially cuddling together, and Loki was showing Doom his new guitars along with some of his new music.

"I like the riff of the Gibson," Doom said as Loki tuned it "It gives more ambiance to the song."

Loki snapped his fingers and said "That reminds me; I got a new song I want you to listen to."

Loki got up and went over to his desktop, turned the volume up and plays the song. Then all of a sudden the lights flickered then went out. Loki and Doom looked at each other, before Doom asked "Does that usually happen?"

"Not particularly, no." Loki said.

Doom stood up and asked "Got any flashlights?"

"In the kitchen," Loki said walking away before coming back with very bright LCD flashlights.

"So where are we going?" Doom asked following Loki outside.

"Around the back," Loki said "The fuse box is back there."

The two carefully step around the weeds, Loki then pointed his flashlight upward and said "Aw, look at that shit."

Doom looked up and saw a mess of tangle wires.

"You're kidding," Doom said "It will take forever to find out what cause the shortage.

"Actually I cut those a long time ago," Loki said getting on the ground and lifting up a piece of plywood to reveal a strange looking generator.

Doom looked down and said "Loki is that was I think it is?"

"Yes," Loki said messing with it "It takes particles in the air and converts them into electricity, somewhat like interference in the atmosphere."

"Loki, you absolute brilliant genius," Doom said.

Loki smirked and said "Can you shine your light over here for a second."

Doom shines his flashlight over towards Loki, before checking their surrounds only to spot something a mist.

"What the…" Doom said walking over to a little patch where 2 red mushrooms with white spores growing out of them where sitting.

"Hey Loki," Doom said calling him over.

Loki had just gotten done fixing the generator and walked over to where Doom was.

"Oh yeah," Loki said "Amanita Muscaria, I've seen them pop up ever now again."

"But it's not their season," Doom said "Or environment as a matter of fact."

Loki shrugged and said "Just goes to show, we don't know shit about fungi."

Loki started walking away but Doom whispered to the mushrooms "You know you're not really supposed to be here."

Doom then caught up with Loki who turned his head to the side and asked "Fancy a game of chess?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask," Doom said.

*o*O*o*

Doom move one of his pieces and said "Check, there goes your queen, playboy."

Loki stared intently at the board, and then Doom said "So you never finish telling me about that meeting with Greeks."

"I will," Loki said "And I know what you're doing, now stop distracting me."

"How am I distracting you?" Doom asked an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"When you talk you distract me from the game," Loki said "Now stop it."

"Did you play chess with Athena?" Doom asked.

"Victor please…" Loki said.

"No, I want to know!" Doom said "You love telling me these things and I love to hear them; so what was she like?"

"Frankly, she was a pompous ass," Loki said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Doom said sarcasm apparent in his voice "And what about Dionysus? What was the God of Wine like?"

Loki didn't answer him but had a smirk on his face and Doom said "Come ooon! Tell me, what was he like?"

"He was delicious." Loki said with a full blown grin.

Doom chuckled quietly and said "I bet he was."

Doom then snapped his fingers and said "Speaking of delicious, you reminded me of something, a little experiment if you will."

Doom got up and walked over to the refrigerator and Loki said "That doesn't work you know."

"No, no it does, I plugged it in." Doom said opening the compartment that had the freezer portion in it.

Doom then walked back with two black purple-ish popsicles, and had one out stretch to Loki who stare at it before taking it an asked "What is it?"

"A positive," Doom said biting the top of his "I didn't think this would work."

Loki took a tentative bite and said "Hm, Blood on a stick…. It's quite good."

Loki then moved his piece and Doom said "It's very refreshing, especially when you're in a hot spot."

Doom then moved his knight, taking Loki's king and said "Checkmate, my darling."

Doom got up and walked away with Loki saying "Victor, your ruthless, your brutal…"

"I'm a survivor baby," Doom said with a smirk waltzing into the other room.

Loki stared at the board and said "It was all the bloody talking."

*o*O*o*

Natasha Romanov was going undercover to penetrate Norman Osborne's penthouse to see if she could any information on what was going on. She posed as one of the maids and cleaned the house but she secretly planted a bug in a room she knew Norman would be in. Natasha then went outside for a '_Smoke Break'_ but put in her earpiece to listen in on the conversation…

"Hey Namor have you heard from either of them," Norman asked.

"No, they must be enjoying themselves," Namor said.

"I still can't imagine what it's like to be away from someone you love for 3 years," Norman said.

Natasha listened confused, who was Norman talking about?

"And on top of that they're married," Namor said.

"Legally too," Norman said.

"At least they're together again," Namor said "I've been rooting for Victor and Loki to make it."

Natasha felt her jaw go slack, Loki and Doctor Doom were legally married. How did S.H.I.E.L.D not know this? Natasha quickly made the bug self-destruct, before rushing back to Stark Tower.

*o*O*o*

"What do you mean they're married?" Tony exclaimed quietly.

"I mean they're together," Natasha said.

"So what do we tell Thor?" Steve asked.

"What do we tell Fury is the real question," Clint said "As much as I hate to admit it, they just want to spend time with each other."

Everybody looked at each other before Tony asked "How long do you think you can stall Fury with false reports?"

"At the most, a week and a half," Natasha said.

"Then we got our time limit," Steve said "But someone needs to tell Thor."

"We will…eventually," Tony said "Until then nobody says a word about this to anyone, and let's see if we can track them down."

*o*O*o*

Doom was half asleep when he felt Loki shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up…

"Victor…" Loki quietly "Victor wake up…please…"

"Fine only cause you said please," Doom said opening his eyes to see Loki standing over him in civilian clothes.

"Hm, I didn't know we were roleplaying," Doom said.

Loki chuckled and said "We're not."

"Oh," Doom said playfully "Then why do you look like that?"

"I have to get more blood," Loki said "We're running low."

"Fine," Doom said "How long will you be gone?"

"10 minutes at the most," Loki said "I'll be back."

Loki then disappeared into thin air, leaving Doom. Doom decided to get up and see what was happening around the world. As Doom stretched he knocked something down on the floor, which rolled under the bed. Doom leaned over and tried to pick it up only to find his and Loki's wedding picture…

*o*O*o*

**_4 years ago…_**

_"__You may now suck each other's face off," Deadpool said._

_Loki and Doom kissed each other while the supervillains clapped in the background. At the reception everybody was dancing or talking. Loki was happily talking to Emma Frost; Doom for his part was just watching Loki and everybody enjoy themselves when Namor came up next to him with a glass of scotch…_

_"__I had a feeling, I'd fine you here," Namor said handing him a glass._

_Doom held up his glass and said "Cheers."_

_The two clinked glasses before knocking them back emptying the glass._

_"__It's funny actually," Doom said "I honest thought you and Frost would tie the knot before Loki and I did."_

_Namor laughed and said "I thought so too."_

_The two sat in silence, before Namor asked him "Hey are you having supply problems?"_

_"__No, why?" Doom asked._

_"__I heard that S.H.I.E.L.D caught a supplier," Namor said "A few magic users are going through withdrawals."_

_"__Sounds bad," Doom said._

_Namor nodded and said "Some people are moving around so S.H.I.E.L.D can't pinpoint them."_

_Doom was about to say something else when Emma Frost and Loki came up to them and Emma said "Alright you two, enough business talk, come dance with us."_

_The two looked at each other as they were pull by their spouses into the throng of dancing people._

*o*O*o*

"Aw, we looked so young," Doom said to himself.

Doom opened the draw next to him, ready to put the picture in there, when he saw the gun.

"What the hell?" Doom said picking it up and checking it only to find it had one bullet. Doom took it out only to drop it on the bedspread because of the magic pulsing from it. Doom then used his magic to pick it up and said "You've been freshly made…"

*o*O*o*

Loki packed the canisters that Wanda had prepared for him…

"Ok, so S.H.I.E.L.D knows Victor is back," Wanda said.

"As long as they don't find out we're married, we'll be fine," Loki said zipping the bag up and teleporting back inside his home to find Doom waiting for him on his couch.

"Hey, fresh blood," Loki said putting the bag down walking towards Doom who then held up the gun in the palm of his hand.

"What's this about?" Doom asked.

Loki didn't answer him so Doom said "Just tell me that you haven't been in trouble with one of the others, please tell me that."

"I don't see the others, ever," Loki said.

Doom blinked and said "Okay."

Loki watched as he checked the gun no doubt seeing the bullet. Loki watched as he brought it up to his temple, at that Loki tried to grab it but Doom already had it out of reach. Loki grabbed it from the out stretched hand and said "Don't ever fuck around like that."

"I'm just playing a part in your story," Doom said bitterly.

Loki slammed the gun on the nearby table and said "I'm so sick of this! I'm tired of being hunted; I'm tired of hiding; I'm tired of never seeing you!"

"And you think this is the answer," Doom said gesturing to the gun on the table.

Loki didn't answer; Doom snapped his finger at Loki, before he pointed to the seat next to him and said "Sit."

Loki sat down but stared at the floor like a child being reprimanded for his actions. Doom stared at him for a long moment before saying "How can you live for so long and still not get it?"

Loki looked up at him and Doom continued "This self-obsession, is a waste of living! It could be spent on surviving things Appreciating nature, nurturing kindness, and friendship...and Music! There is more to life than just brooding and wallowing in self-pity over what you can't have. Be grateful for the things you do have; you have your music, your magic and hell we even have the Kardashians."

Loki chuckled at the apparent joke, and Doom said "You've been pretty lucky in love, though if I may say so; but we have more to experience in life S.H.I.E.L.D or no S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Like what?" Loki questioned.

Doom shrugged and said "Dancing."

Loki raised an eyebrow as Doom got up and put a record on. When a jazzy 50's song came on Doom started bouncing on the tips of his toes swinging his arms back and forth.

_Somebody tell me what has this man got?_

_He makes me feel what I don't wanna feel_

_Somebody tell me what has this man got?_

_He makes me give what I don't wanna give_

Loki got up and wrapped his arms around his waist and the two began to waltz slowly around the room. Loki started smiling into Doom's shoulder before spinning him around.

_On solid ground, I feel myself sinking fast_

_I grab a hold but I don't think it's gonna last_

_I'm slowly losing my ground, slowly sinking down_

_Trapped by this thing called love, ooh, baby_

_(Hooked on this thing called love)_

_(Hooked on this thing called love)_

The two broke away from each other and Loki was swinging his head back and forth while Doom shuffled he feet back and forth to the beat.

_Somebody tell me what has this man got?_

_He makes me cry, Lord, I don't wanna cry_

_Somebody tell me, what has this man got?_

_He makes me lie when I don't wanna lie_

The two found each other again before dancing in a small circle, Loki was smiling at the song choice and Doom was chuckling slightly.

_He calls me up and I tell 'em to say that I'm not in_

_Then I cry all night if he doesn't call again_

_I'm slowly losing my ground, slowly sinking down_

_Trapped by this thing called love, ooh, baby_

_(Hooked on this thing called love)_

*o*O*o*

Loki and Doom were walking by the lake when Doom said "So I had a dream about Amora."

Loki snorted and said "What did that bitch want?"

"I think she's looking for us," Doom said.

"Shouldn't she be in a coffin somewhere," Loki said "Preferably with a wooden stake in her heart."

"Loki, she's not a vampire," Doom said.

"It would be easier to kill her if she was," Loki said.

The two were outside Loki's house when Loki stopped Doom and said "I didn't leave the lights on."

The pair carefully walked inside and heard music coming from upstairs.

"Loki that's your music," Doom said.

Loki pushed Doom behind him and grabbed a baseball bat from the corner. The pair walked upstairs to see a familiar woman with blond hair in a green dress half asleep on the couch.

"Amora," Loki said quietly.

Amora opens her eyes and looked up. Loki looked at her and said "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Amora then smiled brightly and got up with her arms spread wide and said "Loki, Oh my god! It's so great to see you!"

Amora hugged him, but Loki didn't hug her back. Amora pulled away patted his face and said "You're still so beautiful." Amora then held up her gloved hands before asking "May I?"

Loki didn't answer her but walked away. Amora rolled her eyes and hugged Doom and said "My amazing friend, I've missed you; did you get my message?"

"I think so I had a dream," Doom said.

"Aw, how cool! It works!" Amora said dragging Doom by his arm to the couch to sit down.

As he was being dragged Doom said to Loki "There's your '_spooky action at a distance'_."

"Yeah, well spooky action anyway," Loki said turning off the music before sitting in the chair near his desk.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amora asked taking off her gloves.

Doom who was sitting beside her was taking off his mask and gauntlets said to her "Amora, You do know that is very bad luck to cross a threshold without being invited."

Amora chuckled and said "What? Don't tell me you still believe in wolfs bane too?"

Doom then said "I'm not talking about myths here, Amora."

"You know it's also bad luck to listen to someone's private music without invitation?" Loki said bitterly.

Amora shifted so she could be more comfortable and said "My god, I love it Adam! It's totally brilliant, can I get a download?"

"No," Loki said.

Amora made a face and Doom said "So? Were you just passing through New York?"

"Yeah," Amora said before amending the statement "No! I mean I came to see you! After all I've been living in LA. "

Loki rolled his eyes and said "Great." Loki looked at Amora again and said "Did you come alone?"

"No," Amora said.

Doom and Loki looked at each other worried and Amora said "I'm here with you guys."

Loki rolled his eyes and Doom let out a small sigh of relief.

"Well you can't stay here," Loki said.

"Loki," Doom said.

"No fucking way not after the last time," Loki said.

"Loki, it's been 5 years," Doom said.

"Not long enough," Loki said.

Amora look between the two and said "What? When? Are you still upset about the Brooklyn thing?"

Loki just glared at her slightly, and Doom said "Well, are you okay?"

"Yeah but," Amora said pouting "I'm really, really, really hungry; Do you maybe have something?"

"Could you smell it all the way from LA?" Loki said sarcastically with a hint of venom aimed towards her.

"Go on," Doom said calmly.

Loki rolled his eyes before getting up to get Amora some blood. Amora started to follow him when Doom said "Amora."

"What? I just wanna see where you keep it," Amora said and Loki called back "No!"

Amora rolled her eyes before hugging Doom once again and said "Well, it's so amazing to see you."

"You as well," Doom said.

"We're gonna have so much fun together," Amora said smiling brightly.

*o*O*o*

Later Doom was half asleep and Loki was wide awake staring up at his ceiling…

"She drink a whole canister of O negative," Loki said.

"I know," Doom mumbled "But she's been travelling and that takes a lot out of you, you know? We'll all be alright; it's always a bit weird with friends."

"Where is she sleeping now?" Loki asked.

"In the spare room," Doom mumbled.

"What spare room?" Loki asked.

"The one on the second floor, near your music room," Doom mumbled.

"Great," Loki said "I'll probably have to hide my recordings now; probably in my safe."

Doom then sleepily reach over and petted Loki's hair and mumble "Don't worry, Go to sleep now; she's out cold and it's getting light out, we can talk when we will get up tonight.

"Alright," Loki said pressing a kiss to Doom's forehead "For you."

*o*O*o*

**The end of this chapter, you guys know what to do, review please.**

**Luv,**

****SuicideSquadGirl13****


	5. Let's Go Out!

**New chapter, we are getting closer and closer to the end. Hope you guys enjoy!**

***o*O*o***

Loki was half asleep when Doom light touched his shoulder and said "Hey, its dark outside."

"I'm sleeping in," Loki said giving Doom a tired smirk.

"I'm going to check on our guest and feed Amora," Doom said.

"Hm, kay," Loki mumbled.

Doom rolled his eyes and left the room. First he lightly knocked on Namor and Emma's door. Namor greeted him and said "Hey what's up?"

"You hungry?" Doom asked.

"Yeah," Namor said.

"Ok, I'm just waking everybody up and making sure people get fed," Doom said.

"Yeah alright," Namor said "Let me get Emma up and we'll join everybody else."

Doom nodded and went to get Amora he knocked on her door but she didn't answer.

"Amora?" Doom said opening the door only to find the room empty.

Doom then went to the kitchen half expecting to see her looking for Loki's hiding place, but only found it empty. So Doom got the flask Loki had taken from her the other day before making his way to the music room.

"Amora, are you in he…" Doom stopped short and the flask slipped from his fingers and the contents slow leaked out.

Amora was asleep in Justin Hammer's lap with blood all over her mouth. Justin on the other hand was very much dead, his were still open and his expression was mostly shock. All around the room item were trash or destroyed, Doom then got a serious expression on his face before practically storming over. He checked Justin to find Amora had drain him dry, Doom then grabbed her shoulders and sat he straight up. Amora groaned at the sudden movement; Doom lifted up the corner of her mouth to see her normally white teeth stain with Justin's blood. Amora swatted away his hand and moaned "Victor…Ow! Stop!"

"Amora," Doom said sternly keeping his voice low "This is the fucking 21th century! You're not in bloody Asgard! You can't keep doing this."

Amora glanced over to Justin and said "Ahh, I didn't mean to! He was just so cute and now I feel sick."

"Well of course you're fucking sick," Doom said glaring at her "What did you expect? You just drank Justin Hammer, he's an engineer for fuck sake."

"Oh back off!" Amora said annoyed.

The two then heard the floor board creak behind them. They both saw Loki standing there nodding to himself before he said quietly "You drank Justin."

"Loki…" Doom said.

"You drank...Ian." Loki said.

Amora gave Loki an apologetic smile and said "Sorry!"

"She leaves right now," Loki said firmly before storming off.

"Way ahead of you," Doom said grabbing Amora's arm before wiping off her mouth with the towel lying nearby as she struggling against him.

"Just get off me, Victor!" Amora whined.

"How many times!" Doom said glaring at her.

"I didn't mean too!" Amora exclaimed.

"Let's go," Doom said practically dragging her to the front door where Loki already was with her bags.

Doom pushed her on the porch, and Loki threw her bags on the street.

"What the fuck?" Amora said "That's my stuff!"

"Get the fuck out of my house," Loki said.

Amora rushed over to see if her suitcase and other bags were alright; before she turned around and yelled angrily "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Go back and rot in fucking LA," Loki said angrily

Amora let out a groan of both anger and frustration. She grabbed her things and shouted at them "You know what you guys are? You're condescending snobs! You've no fucking idea."

"Fuck you!" Loki said giving her the finger, before going back inside.

"Go fuck each other!" Amora shouted back storming off down the road.

*o*O*o*

Doom for his part stayed outside for a little while longer, before he went back inside to find Namor, Emma and Loki next to Justin's dead body. Loki was sitting directly next to him with a broken guitar in his lap Namor and Emma were off to the side, no doubly heard the yelling earlier, were off to the side watching the scene unfold. When Doom walked back into the room Loki lifted up the broken guitar and said "Look what she did to my Gibson."

"Oh," Doom said looking at it "When was it made?"

"1905," Loki said.

"Wow..." Doom said inspecting it "Look how beautifully made is inside!"

"Yeah," Loki said.

Doom sat down on the other side of Justin's body. Emma then asked "I don't get it, why did she drink him? I thought you guys didn't drink human blood."

"We don't," Doom said pointing back and forth to the magic-users in the room "Some people do."

"Human blood works like demon blood but it's easier to get sick," Namor said which is why we don't drink it."

"She drank him because she was hungry," Emma said shaking her head.

Doom then turned his attention back to Loki and said "Will your confidentiality agreement hold up with Wade?"

"You joking?" Loki said "We were all together last night, everybody there would have saw us."

"So much for that confidentiality agreement," Namor said.

Everybody was silent for a while before Doom said "Have you got a bit of old carpet?"

"Behind the sofa," Loki said.

Loki and Doom then rolled their heads to the side meeting each other's eyes, and Doom said "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Loki said getting up.

*o*O*o*

"Careful with his legs," Loki said holding the top half of Justin body which was wrapped in a giant carpet.

Doom was holding his legs trying to bring Justin into the trunk of the car Emma had brought with her. The two manage to stuff his body in the trunk.

"Namor come on, we need help," Loki said.

Namor nodded and said "I'll be in the backseat."

The plan was Emma stayed at the house and warned them if S.H.I.E.L.D was coming; While Doom, Loki and Namor disposed of the body. Namor kissed Emma on the cheek before joining Doom and Loki in the car.

"This isn't Asgard," Loki said gripping tightening on the steering wheel "I could have disposed of the body by just throwing it into the catacombs."

"Normally I have acid baths prepared beforehand," Doom said from beside him "This is going to be difficult."

"Not quite," Namor said point in a certain direction "Take a left up here and keep going straight."

Loki did and they came to a factory like warehouse. The pair looked at Namor and he said "Come on."

Everybody got out the car, and Loki and Doom took Justin's body out of the trunk, before hefting it over their shoulders following Namor.

"What are we doing here?" Loki asked looking around suspiciously.

"When Victor started talking about the acid baths, I remember there was an old factory around here that made batteries before it shut down," Namor said.

"Sulphuratus acidum," Doom said in Latin.

Namor gave him a funny look and Doom corrected himself "Sulfuric acid."

"Yeah," Namor said stopping before he pointed to a gap in the floor and said "You can throw the body in there, but be careful."

Doom and Loki walked up to the gap, Loki then said "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Doom said.

The two swung the body back and forth with Loki counting…

"1…2…3!" Loki said.

Once they had tossed the body in the acid they had to step back to avoid the splash back. The watch as Justin's body was eaten away by acid…

"That was certainly visual," Doom said.

"No kidding," Loki said.

*o*O*o*

The three walked back outside to the car when they stopped in their tracks to find the Avengers waiting for them. The three were getting ready to defend themselves when Tony waved a tiny white flag…

"We come in peace," Tony said.

The three backed off slightly but remained on guard.

"We're not here to arrest you," Steve said.

"Then why are you here?" Loki said.

"We came to warn you," Natasha said "S.H.I.E.L.D is coming after Osborne, so they can get to you."

"They'll be too late," Loki said "We're leaving the country tomorrow night."

"Good," Clint said "Get out while you can."

"Why are you helping us?" Namor said "You have no reason too."

"Because we found out Loki and Von Doom here were married," Tony said "That's when we realized the only reason Doom came back was for Loki."

Loki and Doom looked at each other and Steve said "That's all we came to tell you, you guys might want to hurry if you want to leave by tomorrow."

Loki nodded and everybody went their separate ways.

*o*O*o*

"Yes hello," Doom said talking on the phone with his pilot "We need to prepare the plane for departure tomorrow."

Loki was alternating between packing and pacing back and forth .

"Yes I have the information," Doom said looking at passports, visas, and papers.

The two were then startled by knocking at the front door. Loki pulled back the curtain before sighing in relief.

"They made it back," Loki said.

Since S.H.I.E.L.D was planning to take down supervillains, Doom had decided to offer refuge in Latveria. So Magneto, Norman Osborne, Namor, and Emma Frost were coming with them to Latveria. Kingpin was taking DeadPool, Parker Robbins, Taskmaster and Amora (if they could find her) with him to live with his wife in Switzerland.

"Be glad it's them and not S.H.I.E.L.D," Doom said before turning his attention back to the phone "No, I'm still here."

Loki went downstairs to let them in before saying "Make yourselves; I'll be back in a second."

Loki then rushed back upstairs, to find Doom in the same spot he left him. So Loki resumed pacing and packing.

"No luggage, only carry on," Doom said.

Loki stopped pacing and said "What? Victor, What about all my instruments?"

Doom put his phone to his chest and said to Loki "Loki my darling! The world is full of beautiful instruments; I'm going to find you a new instrument in Latveria."

"And my old instruments?" Loki asked arms folded.

"We'll have one of our ally's mail them to Latveria," Doom said "And I'll set up a whole new music room for you."

Loki nodded satisfy with his answer start packing again.

"Yes 5 people will be accompanying me and they will need Asylum visas," Doom said "Yes I will personally sign off on it."

"Hey Victor," Loki asked "Can I bring blood on the flight?"

Doom put his phone to his chest again and said "Can't you wait till we get to Latveria? Morgan has the best stuff as soon as we arrive."

"Victor it's a 19 hour flight," Loki said "Plus an extra two to three to make sure S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't stop us."

Doom thought about it for a moment before saying "Just make sure it's carry on size."

Loki nodded and Doom went back on the phone…

"Yes we'll be disguising their names for protection," Doom said picking up passports "Ok, Thomas Hiddleston, Ian Mckellen, James Mackenzie, Willem Dafoe and January Jones."

Loki sat down before he brought his knees up to his chest and rocked himself back forth.

"Yes I want for us to leave and arrive at night," Doom said "I know that's asking a lot but is it possible?"

Doom listen to the person on the other line before responding "We would have to stop midway, where can we stop exactly?"

Doom listen for a few seconds before saying "London?"

Doom looked over to Loki for conformation only for Loki to shake his head saying no.

"No, no I'm sorry, London is not good," Doom said "Is there someplace else we can stop?"

"Madrid?" Doom said looking at Loki.

Loki nodded his conformation, and Doom said "Madrid will be fine, have you finish the visas?"

Doom eyes widen and he said "You need a date of birth?"

Loki and Doom looked at each other and said "Just put them in their early to late thirties and we'll be alright."

Loki sighed before flopping himself over Doom crossed legs, Doom looked down and patted his head before finishing their plans.

*o*O*o*

"Are we all here?" Doom asked.

"Amora's not," Deadpool said.

"Don't worry about her," Kingpin said "She is currently on her way to Australia to stay with M.O.D.O.K, Red Skull, and her Sister Lorelei."

"Good," Loki said "One less person to worry about."

"Now, we need to know whose staying," Doom said "They can be useful for us since we're not coming back to the states anytime soon."

"Mystique is staying," Magneto said.

"So is Jigsaw," Kingpin said "He can help smuggle stuff we need into our respective countries."

"Mystique's a shape shifter," Emma said "She can mail stuff to us."

Everybody around the room nodded to each other and made a list of villain they knew were staying. The list consist of Electro, Rhino, Sandman, Doctor Octavius, The Abomination, Mole Man, Vulture, Bullseye, Sabretooth, Venom and Carnage.

"They'll be able to help us in some fashion or another," Namor said.

"Great, now this brings us to our plan," Doom said checking the time "It's now 3:45 in the morning, we need to wake up tomorrow at 7:30, we'll eat and gather our belongings, and we leave; we aren't coming back anytime soon so this is the last time we see each other, so say your goodbyes now."

Everyone looked at each other and Deadpool said "It was nice know everybody."

Then Norman started laughing uncontrollably, soon everyone was laughing along with him. Later Loki had gotten everybody settle in rooms, before he was in his own bed with Doom next to him.

"Looks like we've be stuck with them for quite a while," Doom said.

Loki rolled on his side and said "I have you back that's all that matters."

Loki then intertwine their fingers, Doom smiled before saying "You know it's a full moon tomorrow night."

"Oh really," Loki said smirking.

"Yes," Doom said looking up towards the ceiling "Maybe we'll see some stars."

"Did you know that there's a diamond out there the size of a planet?"

"Really?" Doom said.

"It's a white dwarf of compressed heart of a star," Loki said "And it's not only a radiant Diamond but it also makes the music of a gigantic gong."

"A diamond…" Doom breathed "That makes the music of a gigantic gong; fascinating, where is it?"

"It's just 50 light-years away," Loki said "In the constellation Centaurus."

"Hmm," Doom hummed "Sounds amazing."

Loki then draped an arm around Doom's waist pulling him closer ad said "You're more amazing than any diamond."

Doom gave Loki a small smile, before saying "Try and get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"You got that right," Loki said planting a kiss on Doom's forehead "We're going to be so jet lagged tomorrow."

"Tell about it," Doom said closing his eyes and falling asleep soon after.

*o*O*o*

**We are getting so close to the end, until then review!**

**Luv,**

****SuicideSquadGirl13****


	6. Everything Get Shot To Hell

**New chapter, we are getting closer and closer to the end. Hope you guys enjoy!**

***o*O*o***

Loki was half asleep when Doom light touched his shoulder and said "Hey, its dark outside."

"I'm sleeping in," Loki said giving Doom a tired smirk.

"I'm going to check on our guest and feed Amora," Doom said.

"Hm, kay," Loki mumbled.

Doom rolled his eyes and left the room. First he lightly knocked on Namor and Emma's door. Namor greeted him and said "Hey what's up?"

"You hungry?" Doom asked.

"Yeah," Namor said.

"Ok, I'm just waking everybody up and making sure people get fed," Doom said.

"Yeah alright," Namor said "Let me get Emma up and we'll join everybody else."

Doom nodded and went to get Amora he knocked on her door but she didn't answer.

"Amora?" Doom said opening the door only to find the room empty.

Doom then went to the kitchen half expecting to see her looking for Loki's hiding place, but only found it empty. So Doom got the flask Loki had taken from her the other day before making his way to the music room.

"Amora, are you in he…" Doom stopped short and the flask slipped from his fingers and the contents slow leaked out.

Amora was asleep in Justin Hammer's lap with blood all over her mouth. Justin on the other hand was very much dead, his were still open and his expression was mostly shock. All around the room item were trash or destroyed, Doom then got a serious expression on his face before practically storming over. He checked Justin to find Amora had drain him dry, Doom then grabbed her shoulders and sat he straight up. Amora groaned at the sudden movement; Doom lifted up the corner of her mouth to see her normally white teeth stain with Justin's blood. Amora swatted away his hand and moaned "Victor…Ow! Stop!"

"Amora," Doom said sternly keeping his voice low "This is the fucking 21th century! You're not in bloody Asgard! You can't keep doing this."

Amora glanced over to Justin and said "Ahh, I didn't mean to! He was just so cute and now I feel sick."

"Well of course you're fucking sick," Doom said glaring at her "What did you expect? You just drank Justin Hammer, he's an engineer for fuck sake."

"Oh back off!" Amora said annoyed.

The two then heard the floor board creak behind them. They both saw Loki standing there nodding to himself before he said quietly "You drank Justin."

"Loki…" Doom said.

"You drank...Ian." Loki said.

Amora gave Loki an apologetic smile and said "Sorry!"

"She leaves right now," Loki said firmly before storming off.

"Way ahead of you," Doom said grabbing Amora's arm before wiping off her mouth with the towel lying nearby as she struggling against him.

"Just get off me, Victor!" Amora whined.

"How many times!" Doom said glaring at her.

"I didn't mean too!" Amora exclaimed.

"Let's go," Doom said practically dragging her to the front door where Loki already was with her bags.

Doom pushed her on the porch, and Loki threw her bags on the street.

"What the fuck?" Amora said "That's my stuff!"

"Get the fuck out of my house," Loki said.

Amora rushed over to see if her suitcase and other bags were alright; before she turned around and yelled angrily "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Go back and rot in fucking LA," Loki said angrily

Amora let out a groan of both anger and frustration. She grabbed her things and shouted at them "You know what you guys are? You're condescending snobs! You've no fucking idea."

"Fuck you!" Loki said giving her the finger, before going back inside.

"Go fuck each other!" Amora shouted back storming off down the road.

*o*O*o*

Doom for his part stayed outside for a little while longer, before he went back inside to find Namor, Emma and Loki next to Justin's dead body. Loki was sitting directly next to him with a broken guitar in his lap Namor and Emma were off to the side, no doubly heard the yelling earlier, were off to the side watching the scene unfold. When Doom walked back into the room Loki lifted up the broken guitar and said "Look what she did to my Gibson."

"Oh," Doom said looking at it "When was it made?"

"1905," Loki said.

"Wow..." Doom said inspecting it "Look how beautifully made is inside!"

"Yeah," Loki said.

Doom sat down on the other side of Justin's body. Emma then asked "I don't get it, why did she drink him? I thought you guys didn't drink human blood."

"We don't," Doom said pointing back and forth to the magic-users in the room "Some people do."

"Human blood works like demon blood but it's easier to get sick," Namor said which is why we don't drink it."

"She drank him because she was hungry," Emma said shaking her head.

Doom then turned his attention back to Loki and said "Will your confidentiality agreement hold up with Wade?"

"You joking?" Loki said "We were all together last night, everybody there would have saw us."

"So much for that confidentiality agreement," Namor said.

Everybody was silent for a while before Doom said "Have you got a bit of old carpet?"

"Behind the sofa," Loki said.

Loki and Doom then rolled their heads to the side meeting each other's eyes, and Doom said "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Loki said getting up.

*o*O*o*

"Careful with his legs," Loki said holding the top half of Justin body which was wrapped in a giant carpet.

Doom was holding his legs trying to bring Justin into the trunk of the car Emma had brought with her. The two manage to stuff his body in the trunk.

"Namor come on, we need help," Loki said.

Namor nodded and said "I'll be in the backseat."

The plan was Emma stayed at the house and warned them if S.H.I.E.L.D was coming; While Doom, Loki and Namor disposed of the body. Namor kissed Emma on the cheek before joining Doom and Loki in the car.

"This isn't Asgard," Loki said gripping tightening on the steering wheel "I could have disposed of the body by just throwing it into the catacombs."

"Normally I have acid baths prepared beforehand," Doom said from beside him "This is going to be difficult."

"Not quite," Namor said point in a certain direction "Take a left up here and keep going straight."

Loki did and they came to a factory like warehouse. The pair looked at Namor and he said "Come on."

Everybody got out the car, and Loki and Doom took Justin's body out of the trunk, before hefting it over their shoulders following Namor.

"What are we doing here?" Loki asked looking around suspiciously.

"When Victor started talking about the acid baths, I remember there was an old factory around here that made batteries before it shut down," Namor said.

"Sulphuratus acidum," Doom said in Latin.

Namor gave him a funny look and Doom corrected himself "Sulfuric acid."

"Yeah," Namor said stopping before he pointed to a gap in the floor and said "You can throw the body in there, but be careful."

Doom and Loki walked up to the gap, Loki then said "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Doom said.

The two swung the body back and forth with Loki counting…

"1…2…3!" Loki said.

Once they had tossed the body in the acid they had to step back to avoid the splash back. The watch as Justin's body was eaten away by acid…

"That was certainly visual," Doom said.

"No kidding," Loki said.

*o*O*o*

The three walked back outside to the car when they stopped in their tracks to find the Avengers waiting for them. The three were getting ready to defend themselves when Tony waved a tiny white flag…

"We come in peace," Tony said.

The three backed off slightly but remained on guard.

"We're not here to arrest you," Steve said.

"Then why are you here?" Loki said.

"We came to warn you," Natasha said "S.H.I.E.L.D is coming after Osborne, so they can get to you."

"They'll be too late," Loki said "We're leaving the country tomorrow night."

"Good," Clint said "Get out while you can."

"Why are you helping us?" Namor said "You have no reason too."

"Because we found out Loki and Von Doom here were married," Tony said "That's when we realized the only reason Doom came back was for Loki."

Loki and Doom looked at each other and Steve said "That's all we came to tell you, you guys might want to hurry if you want to leave by tomorrow."

Loki nodded and everybody went their separate ways.

*o*O*o*

"Yes hello," Doom said talking on the phone with his pilot "We need to prepare the plane for departure tomorrow."

Loki was alternating between packing and pacing back and forth .

"Yes I have the information," Doom said looking at passports, visas, and papers.

The two were then startled by knocking at the front door. Loki pulled back the curtain before sighing in relief.

"They made it back," Loki said.

Since S.H.I.E.L.D was planning to take down supervillains, Doom had decided to offer refuge in Latveria. So Magneto, Norman Osborne, Namor, and Emma Frost were coming with them to Latveria. Kingpin was taking DeadPool, Parker Robbins, Taskmaster and Amora (if they could find her) with him to live with his wife in Switzerland.

"Be glad it's them and not S.H.I.E.L.D," Doom said before turning his attention back to the phone "No, I'm still here."

Loki went downstairs to let them in before saying "Make yourselves; I'll be back in a second."

Loki then rushed back upstairs, to find Doom in the same spot he left him. So Loki resumed pacing and packing.

"No luggage, only carry on," Doom said.

Loki stopped pacing and said "What? Victor, What about all my instruments?"

Doom put his phone to his chest and said to Loki "Loki my darling! The world is full of beautiful instruments; I'm going to find you a new instrument in Latveria."

"And my old instruments?" Loki asked arms folded.

"We'll have one of our ally's mail them to Latveria," Doom said "And I'll set up a whole new music room for you."

Loki nodded satisfy with his answer start packing again.

"Yes 5 people will be accompanying me and they will need Asylum visas," Doom said "Yes I will personally sign off on it."

"Hey Victor," Loki asked "Can I bring blood on the flight?"

Doom put his phone to his chest again and said "Can't you wait till we get to Latveria? Morgan has the best stuff as soon as we arrive."

"Victor it's a 19 hour flight," Loki said "Plus an extra two to three to make sure S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't stop us."

Doom thought about it for a moment before saying "Just make sure it's carry on size."

Loki nodded and Doom went back on the phone…

"Yes we'll be disguising their names for protection," Doom said picking up passports "Ok, Thomas Hiddleston, Ian Mckellen, James Mackenzie, Willem Dafoe and January Jones."

Loki sat down before he brought his knees up to his chest and rocked himself back forth.

"Yes I want for us to leave and arrive at night," Doom said "I know that's asking a lot but is it possible?"

Doom listen to the person on the other line before responding "We would have to stop midway, where can we stop exactly?"

Doom listen for a few seconds before saying "London?"

Doom looked over to Loki for conformation only for Loki to shake his head saying no.

"No, no I'm sorry, London is not good," Doom said "Is there someplace else we can stop?"

"Madrid?" Doom said looking at Loki.

Loki nodded his conformation, and Doom said "Madrid will be fine, have you finish the visas?"

Doom eyes widen and he said "You need a date of birth?"

Loki and Doom looked at each other and said "Just put them in their early to late thirties and we'll be alright."

Loki sighed before flopping himself over Doom crossed legs, Doom looked down and patted his head before finishing their plans.

*o*O*o*

"Are we all here?" Doom asked.

"Amora's not," Deadpool said.

"Don't worry about her," Kingpin said "She is currently on her way to Australia to stay with M.O.D.O.K, Red Skull, and her Sister Lorelei."

"Good," Loki said "One less person to worry about."

"Now, we need to know whose staying," Doom said "They can be useful for us since we're not coming back to the states anytime soon."

"Mystique is staying," Magneto said.

"So is Jigsaw," Kingpin said "He can help smuggle stuff we need into our respective countries."

"Mystique's a shape shifter," Emma said "She can mail stuff to us."

Everybody around the room nodded to each other and made a list of villain they knew were staying. The list consist of Electro, Rhino, Sandman, Doctor Octavius, The Abomination, Mole Man, Vulture, Bullseye, Sabretooth, Venom and Carnage.

"They'll be able to help us in some fashion or another," Namor said.

"Great, now this brings us to our plan," Doom said checking the time "It's now 3:45 in the morning, we need to wake up tomorrow at 7:30, we'll eat and gather our belongings, and we leave; we aren't coming back anytime soon so this is the last time we see each other, so say your goodbyes now."

Everyone looked at each other and Deadpool said "It was nice know everybody."

Then Norman started laughing uncontrollably, soon everyone was laughing along with him. Later Loki had gotten everybody settle in rooms, before he was in his own bed with Doom next to him.

"Looks like we've be stuck with them for quite a while," Doom said.

Loki rolled on his side and said "I have you back that's all that matters."

Loki then intertwine their fingers, Doom smiled before saying "You know it's a full moon tomorrow night."

"Oh really," Loki said smirking.

"Yes," Doom said looking up towards the ceiling "Maybe we'll see some stars."

"Did you know that there's a diamond out there the size of a planet?"

"Really?" Doom said.

"It's a white dwarf of compressed heart of a star," Loki said "And it's not only a radiant Diamond but it also makes the music of a gigantic gong."

"A diamond…" Doom breathed "That makes the music of a gigantic gong; fascinating, where is it?"

"It's just 50 light-years away," Loki said "In the constellation Centaurus."

"Hmm," Doom hummed "Sounds amazing."

Loki then draped an arm around Doom's waist pulling him closer ad said "You're more amazing than any diamond."

Doom gave Loki a small smile, before saying "Try and get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"You got that right," Loki said planting a kiss on Doom's forehead "We're going to be so jet lagged tomorrow."

"Tell about it," Doom said closing his eyes and falling asleep soon after.

*o*O*o*

**We are getting so close to the end, until then review!**

**Luv,**

****SuicideSquadGirl13****


	7. Leaving The Country

**New chapter! This is almost done hope you guys enjoy!**

***o*O*o***

"Loki," Doom said shaking his shoulder.

"What?" Loki groaned sleepily.

"It's time to get up," Doom said.

"What time is it?" Loki asked.

"7:35," Doom said "I gave you an extra 5 minutes while I got everybody else up."

Loki sighed and sat up, before he said "I got to wrap up my instruments before I have them mailed to us."

"Ok, but first," Doom said handing Loki a canister "Here's some energy before Namor and I eat half of the supplies."

Doom then tried to get up only for Loki to grab his waist and pull Doom back for a kiss.

"Hmmp…" Doom mumble pushing Loki who was smirking, off of him "Come on I have stuff to do."

"Just getting some energy," Loki said.

Doom chuckled before leaving Loki and going back to the kitchen to find everybody in PJ's eating breakfast. Well, the non-magic users, since they were the majority of the group, the only people who weren't eating was Namor and Doom. Doom grabbed four canister and brought two to Namor for him to drink.

"Loki is bringing blood on the plane," Doom told him "But just in case drink up."

"Thanks," Namor said.

Doom drank his fill, before getting dress and packing all the stuff he had brought with him. After he was done he went looking for Loki, and found him nearly done putting his instruments away.

"You work fast," Doom said.

"I used a bit of magic to help," Loki said looking up.

"Well the others are almost ready to go," Doom said.

"I'm ready but I wanted to give you something first," Loki said "Close your eyes."

Doom rolled his eyes but closed them Loki then got out the picture of Doom that he had drawn and said "Ok hold out your hands."

Doom did and Loki placed the picture frame in his hands and said "Open your eyes."

Doom opened them, looked down and said "You drew this for me?"

Loki nodded and said "Now seems to be a good time to give it to you."

"It's beautiful," Doom said.

"Of course it is," Loki said "It's you."

Doom was about to say something else when Emma came upstairs and said "Hey we're ready."

"We'll be down in a second," Loki said.

Emma then left and Doom asked "Do you have your carry on?"

"Yeah," Loki said picking up two small bags.

"Let's go," Doom said.

*o*O*o*

The car rides to the airport were eerie quiet. Everybody was worried about being caught, but thankfully everybody made it with no incidents. Everybody check on board their flights, it wasn't until they were 51,000 feet in the air did everyone calmed down and attempt to make small talk. Doom later excused himself to fill out their visas. Doom was busy signing paperwork when Loki said "I'd knew you be in here."

Doom looked up to see Loki with his arms cross and an amused look on his face.

"Oh really," Doom said.

Loki then sat down beside him picked up one of the papers and said "You've been working?"

"The visas aren't going to sign themselves," Doom said.

"Did you even bother to look out the window?" Loki said.

"At what exactly?" Doom said looking out the window seeing the full moon and said "Oh."

"Yeah," Loki said quietly shutting the cabin door "Beautiful isn't it?"

"It is," Doom said turning his head back to Loki, before noticing Loki had shut the cabin door "Loki?"

"I want you to entertain me," Loki said straddling Doom.

"Loki I have work to do," Doom said.

Loki snapped his fingers and the paperwork disappeared along with their clothes.

"It's appears that your work is done," Loki said with a smirk tracing his fingers lightly over Doom shoulders.

Doom shivers a little at the contact, and flipped them over so that he was on top, with Loki's arm pinned over his head. Loki took notice of the position and grinned, Doom stared down at him before saying "Oh what the hell?"

Doom leaned down and kissed Loki, Loki then wrapped his legs around his waist and ended up flipping them off the bed and onto the floor…

*o*O*o*

The remaining supervillains who were still in seat heard the noise followed by Loki's moans. Namor chuckled and shook his head before said "Those two are something else."

"No kidding," Norman said.

"So what are we going to do when we get to Latveria," Magneto said "Has anybody really thought about this?"

"I just want to be safe," Emma said "And Victor was nice enough to let us stay in Latveria, is need I remind you a sovereign nation."

"She's right," Norman said "We won't have to hide during the day in Latveria."

"I do," Namor said "Remember demon blood and sunlight don't mix."

"Right," Emma said "Look all we're saying is, we're finally free so let's just sit back and enjoy what we have."

As soon as Emma said that everyone heard a muffled scream that said "Yahtzee!"

"That mean's their done," Namor said "And I get to eat."

*o*O*o*

Loki and Doom were lying next to each other hand in hand staring out the window.

"You know it's about time we ate," Loki said getting up.

"Let's at least look decent before we go out there," Doom said.

Loki snapped his fingers once again the two were fully dress, before they walked to where everyone was. Magneto and Norma had dozed off while Emma was reading and Namor staring out the window.

"Namor we're eating," Doom said as Loki put three canisters on the table. Namor got up and join them, Loki handed him a canister and the three drank up before downing 2 more each.

"We have six left in here," Loki said.

"Conservation," Namor said wiping the corners of his mouth.

"Just till we get into the country," Doom said rubbing his eyelids.

Namor raised an eyebrow at Doom's action, but didn't say anything.

"We're going to attempt to sleep before we land," Loki said grabbing Doom's arm.

"Alright we'll see you in a bit," Namor said going back to Emma while Loki and Doom went back to their cabin.

Loki had went to the bathroom to freshen up, while Doom was reading one of the books he brought with him. When Loki came back out, he cuddled against Doom and said "Victor, tell me a story."

"Loki I'm reading," Doom said.

"Then read me whatever your reading," Loki said.

"It's not in English," Doom said.

"Then translate," Loki said "I'll understand either way."

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Doom said.

"Nope," Loki said "Now read."

And Doom did…

_Love alters not with its brief hours and weeks_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom_

_If this be error and upon me proved_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved_

"That was beautiful," Loki said "Who wrote it?"

"Shakespeare," Doom said "It was from Sonnet 116."

"Shakespeare really had a way with words," Loki said.

"He did," Doom said "But not as good as Whitman."

"I can't argue with that," Loki said drifting off.

*o*O*o*

Later everyone was jolted awake by the plane landing in Latveria. Since everyone was extremely jet lagged they wanted to fall asleep where they stood but manage to stay awake till they got to the castle. Doom had their rooms prepared ahead of time, so all they really had to do was change and go to bed. Everybody said their goodnight's and retired to their respected rooms. Loki and Doom went to their private quarters and immediately collapse on the bed not bothering to take their clothes off.

"I'm so tired…" Loki groaned before adding "And hungry."

"So am I," Doom said "We should be hearing from Morgan soon."

"Hopefully before we start going through withdrawals," Loki said.

After Loki said that the pair fell asleep waiting for night to come once again.

*o*O*o*

**End of chapter 7, we are almost to the end, until then review!**

**Luv,**

**SuicideSquadGirl13**


	8. Never Truly Safe

**The second to last chapter, Enjoy!**

***o*O*o***

Doom woke up groggily and sat up straight in an attempt not to wake Loki up. Doom immediately checked his phone to find two things; one, he had no new messages from Morgan and Two, him and Loki had slept for 48 hours straight probably because they hadn't eaten in 12 hours.

"Damn it Morgan," Doom mumbled under his breath "Where are you?"

Doom then start shaking Loki awake…

"Loki," Doom said shaking both of his shoulders only to smack him across the face and started shaking him again before saying a little louder "Loki."

"Owww…" Loki groaned eyes still closed "What was that for?"

"Loki we have to get up," Doom said getting off the bed "We've been asleep for 2 straight days and I haven't heard from Morgan, so we need to go."

Loki sighed and rolled out of bed saying "That's if I can stand."

Doom then went through his draws until he found what he was looking for and said "Loki catch."

Doom tossed something to Loki who caught it before he asked "Why do I need a pair of sunglasses?"

"Because any amount of light might burn your retinas out," Doom said grabbing a pair of his own.

The two then unsteadily made their way to Morgan's store. They both knew that they were in the early stages of withdrawals, and hope they didn't collapse before they reach her. As soon as they got there, Doom leaned Loki up against the wall before he started pounding on the door.

"Morgan," Doom called pounding on the door "Morgan it's us, please we're starving."

Then the door swung open to reveal Talia red and puffy eyed.

"Lord Von Doom," Talia said letting them in "My master is very sick."

"Why? What's the matter?" Doom asked as they were lead behind a secret bookshelf.

"I don't know," Talia whispered.

Talia then led them to a bedroom were Morgan was prop up in the sitting position. She was deathly pale, sweating, and her eyes were bloodshot. When Morgan saw them, she gave them a ghost smile and said in a raspy voice "Well hello there."

"Morgan," Doom said kneeling at her bedside "What happen?"

"A bad batch of blood," Morgan said before going into a coughing fit. Talia was then next to her with water, Morgan drank it before she notice Loki standing behind Doom.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Loki," Morgan said smirking at him "I'm sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances."

"It's fine Morgan really," Loki said.

"Victor talked about you so much," Morgan said "He missed you as much as you missed him."

"Morgan," Doom said "Even when you're on your death bed, you still want to embarrass me."

"I'll get a good laugh before I die," Morgan said with a small smile.

Doom scoffed at her before he felt her grab his hand and place something in it. Doom look to see a flask and Morgan said "It's the last of the good stuff, it should be enough to hold back your withdrawals symptoms for a while."

Doom quickly unscrewed the cap and took a big gulp before handing the flask to Loki who drank as well.

"My whole life I've took the stories of my kingdom," Morgan said "Only to be ignored."

"But you did it," Loki said "You got the work out there."

"Tales of King Arthur," Morgan said "I made an excellent villain."

"Don't we all," Doom said.

Morgan chuckled before looking gloss eyed at Talia and said "Don't be sad, you've been a great apprentice, and I know Victor will take good care of you."

Talia whimpered and nodded before squeezing Morgan's hand. Morgan then looked over to Loki, who had a comforting hand on Doom's shoulder, and said "Take good care of Victor, as annoying as he is he's worth it."

"Will do Morgan," Loki said.

Morgan then went still and stopped breathing. Talia started sobbing, Doom had tears flowing down his face earnestly and Loki had his head bowed out of respect; after a while Talia sniffed and picked her head up and said "She was my mentor, I learned to protect her secrets and I will protect yours."

"Thank you Talia," Doom said.

"I don't know about your supplies," Talia said "But I will find you someone."

Talia then let Doom and Loki out before locking the door behind them. The two walked for a bit before they found themselves leaning against a wall, with Loki trying to comfort Doom who was still crying a bit.

"Oh Vic," Loki said wrapping an arm around him, kissing the top of his head "I'm sorry about Morgan."

Doom didn't say anything but wiped his eyes, Loki sighed before looking up and said "Oh, look at that shit."

Doom looked up to see a tangle mess of wires, and started to chuckled. The pair stayed silent for a while before they said in unison "What are we going to do?"

The pair looked at each other before Doom said "Well, I know what I'm going to."

Doom pushed himself off the wall, before holding out his hand and said "Give me all your money baby, I'm going to get that present."

Loki smirked at him before hand him a huge wade of rolled up 50's and 100's. Doom took his hand and the pair began to walk again before Doom stopped and kissed Loki for an exceptionally long time. When they pulled away both smiled at the other before continuing.

*o*O*o*

The pair walk for a good while before stopping in an alleyway near a semi-busy street. Doom leaned Loki against a wall and said "Now look, you stay here. Okay?"

Doom put Loki's sunglasses on and said "And I'm going to go around the corner just for a minute."

Doom started to walk away before he looked back and added "No funny business."

"Ok," Loki said smirking as Doom around the corner. Loki was waiting for a few moments when he heard music coming from a restaurant from across the street. Loki looked around for Doom before shrugging to himself and crossed the street to see the source of the music. Luckily for Loki the place had an open venue so he could watch from a few feet away. He saw a beautiful woman with dark hair in a white top, blue jeans and black wedges singing…

_Slowly, slowly, take your time,_

_Even if you slowed down a little, we will still make it._

_Slowly, slowly, take your time, time is ours,_

_Your breath is hard, why are you in a rush, why?_

_You didn't leave me any time to rest._

_Your breathing is heavy, why are you in a rush, why?_

_You didn't leave me any time to rest._

_Your breathing is heavy, why are you in a rush, why?_

_You didn't leave me any time to rest._

Loki was listening to her vocals, when he notice Doom has walked up behind him. Loki nodded towards the woman and continued to listen…

_Slowly, slowly, take your time,_

_Even if you slowed down a little we will make it._

_Your breathing is heavy, why are you in a rush, why?_

_You didn't leave me any time to rest._

I'm getting lost, I wish you would slow down a little, I wish.

The riffs and sound were amazing, Loki thought about in cooperating some of sound in his own music…

_Slowly, slowly, take your time, time is ours,_

_Your breath is hard, why are you in a rush, why?_

_You didn't leave me any time to rest._

_Your breathing is heavy, why are you in a rush, why?_

_You didn't leave me any time to rest._

_Your breathing is heavy, why are you in a rush, why?_

_You didn't leave me any time to rest. (x4)_

When she was done the patrons clapped politely. Loki then said "Victor, this girl is fantastic; who is she?"

"That's Yasmine, she's Lebanese," Doom said "The owner has her on loan from Tangier."

Loki hummed his approval and said "She's good."

"I'm sure she'll be very famous," Doom said.

"God, I hope not," Loki said "She is way too good for that."

Doom chuckled and said "Come on, Loki."

The pair walked towards a nearby pond, before sitting down under a tree.

"Now close your eyes," Doom said with his hands behind his back.

Loki did, Doom got out a guitar case before opening it so that the guitar face Loki.

"Alright you can look now," Doom said.

Loki opened his eyes to see a beautifully made Spanish guitar. Loki picked it up and said "Khaya anthotheca, Africa Mahogany."

"I had them tune it for you," Doom said.

"Really," Loki said "Let's test that theory."

Loki then played a beautiful melody while Doom listened. When Loki was done he said "You're right it was tuned to perfection, thank you."

Doom scoff before drinking from the flask again before handing the last bit to Loki. The pair sat there for a while before Loki asked "Is it possible for us to starve to death?"

"Loki," Doom said "Don't think like that, we'll figure out something."

"Like what?" Loki said "Morgan is dead, who can we turn to?"

"I don't know," Doom said.

The two then heard someone and they looked to see a couple having a make out session.

"Vampires," Doom said staring at them "From the mountains."

Loki was staring at them as well and said "You know vampires and demons share the same blood traits."

"Really?" Doom said.

"Yeah," Loki said "And the best part is, you can easily dispose of their bodies with a little sunlight."

Doom blinked before saying "Loki tell me about entanglement again."

"When you separate an entwined particle and move both parts away from the other even at opposite ends of the universe if you alter or affect one, the other will be identically altered or affected," Loki said.

"Spooky," Doom said.

Loki looked at Doom and said "Is that what we're thinking?"

"Loki really," Doom said.

"So fucking 15th century," Loki said "I would know, I've lived through it."

"But they're deliciously beautiful, though, aren't they?" Doom said "What choice do we have, really?"

Loki shifted his gaze back to the couple and said "You take the boy, I get the girl."

"How romantic of you," Doom said standing up with Loki behind him.

Loki materialized two knives and hand one to Doom who hid it as they approached the couple.

"Elnézést asszonyom," Doom said in Latverian to the pair.

They vampires looked up, then all that was heard were muffled screams before everything was silent.

*o*O*o*

Loki was washing his blood stained hands in the pond, while Doom refilled the flask with some of the vampire's blood. Loki walked back to Doom and said "Their bodies will be ash by daybreak."

"Good," Doom said screwing the cap back on the flask, before taking Loki's hand.

Loki teleported the two back to the castle. Doom went upstairs and pounded quite loudly on Namor's door. Namor open the door sweating and shaking, he was going through withdraws.

"Hey," Namor said wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

Doom hand him Morgan's flask and said "This should stop your symptoms for a day or two."

Namor unscrewed the flask and drank quickly before asking "How's Morgan?"

"She's dead," Doom said "Bad batch of blood."

"Oh," Namor said "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"No, I feel like crap," Doom said "But thanks for asking."

With that Doom spun on his heel and walked back to his room where Loki was brushing his teeth.

"Did the blood stain your teeth?" Doom asked shedding his armor.

"No," Loki said "It's just hygiene."

Loki then walked back into the room and said "Hey don't worry we'll figure something out, we always do."

Doom gave him a small smile before saying "Yeah we will."

Loki sat down on the bed and asked "Victor?"

"Yes," Doom said.

"Want to watch T.V?" Loki asked.

"That depends," Doom said "What do want to watch?"

"Something really gory," Loki said "With a semi-decent plot."

"So _Saw_," Doom said.

Loki grinned and said "The first one please."

Doom started the film and the pair ended up falling asleep when a person was sawing their foot off.

*o*O*o*

**The end of this chapter, up next the epilogue, until then review!**

**Luv,**

**SuicideSquadGirl13**


End file.
